


Драбблы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с разными персонажами и разным рейтингом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. КисеМацу

**Author's Note:**

> Однострочники КисеМацу

\- Семпай, мы всегда вдвоем баскетбол смотреть ходим... Может еще кого из команды взять? А то как свидание получается! - хихикнул Кисе, и тут же получил от Касаматсу подзатыльник.  
\- Не болтай, придурок! За игрой следи! - рявкнул на Кисе семпай.  
Но подзатыльник почему-то был гораздо слабее, чем обычно. Кисе отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

***

_На заявку 1-20. Касамацу/Кисе. Постканон. Встреча через три года, подросший Юкио. (KnB One String @ diary_ru)_

__

\- Ух ты, теперь Касамацу-сенпай действительно на сенпая похож! - с удивлением сказал Кисе. Было чему удивляться, Касамацу теперь был ростом с Кисе. 

\- А раньше я тогда на кого был похож, а? - угрожающе спросил Касамацу и подкрепил свой вопрос хорошим пинком.

\- Сенпай такой злой! - привычно воскликнул Кисе. 

Они оба улыбнулись. Приятно, что есть вещи, которые даже через много лет не меняются.


	2. День святого Валентина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 5-8. Kuroko no Basuke. Сейрин, Куроко, ПЧ. День святого Валентина - где и с кем? (Спокон-фест @ diary_ru)

Для Кисе этот день был одним из самых ужасных дней в году. С самого утра его преследовали девушки и пытались напичкать шоколадом. Даже отговорки, что он модель и ему нельзя портить фигуру, не действовали. Обычно к вечеру Кисе так объедался сладостями, что всю ночь мучился животом. Но в этом году ему повезло немного больше - Касаматсу-сенпай понял, в каком отчаянном положении Кисе, и спрятал его в раздевалке, где Кисе и просидел весь день, выходя только на уроки - короткими перебежками, используя рельеф местности для сокрытия своего присутствия...

Мурасакибара, наоборот, любил этот день. Ему доставалось много шоколада. Причем без особого труда - стоило Мурасакибаре только подойти к человеку, у которого в руках шоколад, и пристально на этого человека посмотреть, как сладости сразу оказывались в руках Мурасакибары, а сам человек на приличной скорости убегал. Хороший праздник, в общем.

Для Мидоримы все зависело от гороскопа. Если день обещали благоприятный, он принимал шоколадки. А если неблагоприятный - отказывался, мало-ли, чего могли в шоколад подложить. В этом году, правда, он скармливал подозрительные шоколадки Такао, так что девушки не обижались.

Для Аомине это был просто день. Обычно он дрых на крыше и девушки не могли его найти, чтобы втюхать ему свои криво слепленные конфеты. А если какие-нибудь особо настойчивые девчонки таки находили его, с ними рядом немедля оказывалась Момои, мило им улыбалась, и девушек уносило в сторону заката. Почему все опасались Момои, для Аомине было загадкой. 

Для Акаши этот день тоже был просто день - никто не осмелился бы его тревожить такой ерундой как шоколад.

И для Куроко обычно это был просто день - ведь его никто не замечал и не пытался напичкать конфетами. Правда, в этом году Кагами попытался его закормить бургерами, но это все-таки не одно и то же. А Кагами почему-то был очень доволен, что Куроко разрешил себя угостить.


	3. Мидорима/Куроко

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 1-09. Мидорима/Тецу. Любовь с первых нот. (KNBfest @ diary_ru)

Поначалу Мидорима совсем не нравился Куроко. Высокомерный, холодный, замкнутый... Конечно, нельзя сказать, что остальные игроки Тейко все дружелюбные и милые, но Мидорима даже среди них выделялся - от одного его взгляда становилось не по себе. Особенно когда тот точным жестом поправлял очки и глядел на собеседника сверху вниз с видом, полным собственного превосходства. А эти его странные счастливые талисманы!

Но все изменилось в день, когда отмечали годовщину основания школы. Как всегда, этот праздник означал, что лучшие ученики, те, кого директор умиляясь называл "надеждой школы", выступали и показывали, что умеют. Куроко не особенно интересовало это мероприятие - каждый раз хор поёт те же песни, каждый раз кто-то читает классическую поэзию, каждый раз нудные речи про выбор будущего... Куроко был слишком вежлив, поэтому чинно сидел в актовом зале и изображал интерес. Хотя никто все равно его не замечал, так что он мог бы и вздремнуть как Аомине.

И тут на сцену поднялся Мидорима. Куроко удивился, он и не знал, что у Мидоримы есть какой-то талант кроме баскетбола. Но не трехочковые же он со сцены будет кидать? Вопрос быстро разрешился - Мидорима сел за фортепиано и стал играть.

Куроко заслушался. Мелодия начиналась неторопливо, но становилась все сложнее и быстрее, пальцы Мидоримы летали над клавишами, и весь его вид говорил о крайней степени концентрации. Куроко украдкой огляделся. Кто-то из учеников украдкой играли с мобильниками, некоторые с ленцой посматривали на сцену. Неужели Куроко единственный заметил во взгляде Мидоримы еле сдерживаемую страсть, заметил, что Мидорима прикусил губу, стараясь не ошибиться?

Выступление Мидоримы кончилось. Куроко почти физически почувствовал, как его желудок, а с ним и мировоззрение и мнение о Мидориме, перевернулся, когда Мидорима скупо улыбнулся в сторону фортепиано. А затем опять натянул свою обычную безразличную маску и поклонился зрителям. Ему хлопали. А Куроко почувствовал, что у него стоит. 

После этого Куроко решил, что его цель - увидеть настоящего Мидориму. Не того, кто надменно рассуждал о судьбе и собственной избранности, а того, которого мимолётно можно было видеть во время выступления. 

***

\- Мидорима-кун, давай помогу! - предложил Куроко, глядя, как Мидорима перебинтовывает пальцы.  
\- Мне не нужна помощь, - незамедлительно последовал ответ.  
\- Мне не трудно, - сказал Куроко и осторожно взял Мидориму за руку.  
\- Ты что? - удивлённо спросил Мидорима.  
\- Я помогу, Мидорима-кун должен беречь руки...  
\- Естественно! Кроме меня тут же некому трехочковые забрасывать!

Опять тот самый холодный тон. Куроко нахмурился и сжал руку Мидоримы в своих ладонях.

\- Не потому. Из-за музыки. Тогда, на школьном празднике, это было так красиво! - искренне сказал Куроко.  
\- Балбес, что ты такое несёшь! - Мидорима смутился и вытащил руку из хватки Куроко. А потом подхватил спортивную сумку и, не прощаясь, торопливо ушёл. 

Куроко улыбнулся ему вслед. Он заметил, что Мидорима покраснел так, что даже уши заалели. 

Похоже, не так и трудно будет увидеть истинное лицо Мидоримы.


	4. Поход на пляж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 1-19. Все команды. Поход на пляж. (KNBfest @ diary_ru)

\- Сенпай, мне дали арбузик! - счастливо улыбался Кисе, показывая авоську с арбузом.

Касаматсу вздохнул. Сколько раз говорили Кисе не брать у незнакомцев еду. Морияма с завистью глядел на Кисе, подозревая, что угощение тот получил от симпатичной девушки, и обиженно бубнил. Хаякава что-то с энтузиазмом орал и махал своим надувным кругом. В общем, поход на пляж только начался, но Касаматсу уже готовился к худшему.

\- Все заткнулись! Шагом марш за мной! - рявкнул Касаматсу на одном дыхании. Баскетболисты выстроились во что-то, отдалённо напоминающее колонну, и последовали за капитаном, тихонько сетуя на то, что "Сенпай такой злой!" и "Я не хочу на пляж с Кисе, его мини-плавки нарушают законы нравственности!"

"Вот чья идея была устроить разгрузочный день у моря..." думал Касаматсу и с нежностью вспоминал спортзал. Сейчас бы мяч в руки и нормальную тренировку. Наконец они вышли на пляж. Естественно, тут уже можно было забыть о дисциплине. 

\- Ух ты, семпай, море! Песочек! Курокоччи!! - Кисе ринулся обниматься к Куроко, а Касаматсу нахмурился. Откуда тут Сейрин? Капитан Сейрин тоже глядел на них без энтузиазма, а Кагами так вообще заорал: "Кисе! Отвали от Куроко! Что вы вообще тут делаете?!"

\- Кагамиччи, не будь букой! У нас разгрузочный день на пляже! - ответил Кисе, продолжая тискать Куроко.

\- Кисе-кун, я дышать не могу, - тихо протестовал тот, под аккомпанемент воплей Кагами, не желающего, чтобы Кисе его звал Кагамиччи.

\- Не беспокойтесь, я его заберу, мы не будем мешать, - сказал Касаматсу и за шкирку оттащил Кисе от Куроко.

\- Семпай, стой, я хочу, чтобы Курокоччи мне натёр спинку кремом от загара! - ныл Кисе, пока Касаматсу волок его по песку.

\- Замолчи, или я тебя утоплю! - пригрозил Касаматсу и продолжил планомерное движение подальше от места, где расположилась команда Сейрин.

\- Весёлые они ребята, - заметил Теппей.

\- Они чума на наши головы, - проворчал Кагами. - Особенно этот Кисе!

\- Так, не раскисать! - приказал Хьюга. - Наше задание на сегодня - психологическая разгрузка. Все сели в позу лотоса и закрыли глаза!

Все плюхнулись на песочек и попробовали сложиться в позу лотоса. Кагами чуть не завязал ноги узлом. А потом чуть не сломал челюсть Коганеи, пытаясь ноги распутать. 

\- Это все глупости, я не буду этим заниматься! - наконец сказал он под сдавленное хихиканье товарищей по команде.

\- Что ты сказал? - грозно переспросил Хьюга тоном Императора Тьмы. Кагами сглотнул и извинился.

\- Ладно, оставим позу лотоса. Просто сядьте поудобнее, - уже нормальным голосом сказал Хьюга. - А теперь закройте глаза и представьте свою цель в этом сезоне!

Все углубились в мечты, а кое-кто, кажется, воспользовался моментом и задремал. К сожалению, приятные грёзы резко прервали.

\- Гляди, Шин-чан! Сейрин переквалифицировались в клуб йоги!  
\- Такао, помолчи!

Сейриновцы открыли глаза. И узрели Шуутоку. Они все были в оранжевых командных шортах, в оранжевых командных шлёпанцах и в оранжевых же майках, весьма напоминая сборную Нидерландов. Или ящик мандаринов. Такао с язвительной улыбочкой оглядел бывших соперников, а Мидорима, как всегда, притворился айсбергом. Правда, эффект немного портил огромный гелиевый надувной шар в виде розового с блёстками единорога, паривший над его головой.

\- Добрый день, Сейрин! - поздоровался капитан Оотсубо. - У вас тоже тренировка на пляже?

\- Типа того, - кивнул Хьюга.

\- Может, потом сыграем в пляжный волейбол? - предложил Оотсубо. Вопрос, казалось, был вполне невинным, но, судя по тому, как игроки Шуутоку подобрались и напряглись, они затевали реванш за все хорошее. Кагами своими животными инстинктами сразу почувствовал вызов. Если бы у него были конкретные мысли, то он бы подумал "Пылай, моя душа!" Но конкретных не было, так что он просто встал и уже открыл рот высказать согласие.

Хьюга резко сделал ему подсечку и уронил на песок. Пока тот отплёвывался, Хьюга вежливо ответил, что на сегодня их время уже распланировано до мелочей, так что внезапную игру в пляжный волейбол никак не уместить в их расписание.

Мидорима презрительно посмотрел на них, и явно подумал, что они трусы. Кагами зарычал. 

\- Ну хорошо, если передумаете, найдите нас! - сказал Оотсубо, и Шуутоку пошли дальше вдоль берега.

\- Капитан! Почему мы не приняли их вызов! - заорал Кагами.

\- Тренер сказала, сегодня только ментальная подготовка. Или ты думаешь, она не заметит, если ты перенапряжёшься, играя в волейбол? - спросил Хьюга.

\- Заметит... Но ведь чуть-чуть можно было. Теперь они решили, что у нас кишка тонка, - проворчал Кагами.

\- Кагами-кун, слушай капитана! - сказал ему Куроко. 

"Все как сговорились... Не нравится мне эта ментальная тренировка. Сначала Кисе, потом Мидорима, хуже вообще не бывает!" гундел про себя Кагами, в очередной раз пытаясь представить цели в этом сезоне. Почему-то цели баскетбольные в воображении мутировали в цели проучить соперников другими, не баскетбольными способами.

И тут мироздание решило в очередной раз показать Кагами, что он был не прав, думая, что хуже не бывает. Хуже всегда может быть!

\- Йо, Тецу! Чего это вы тут сидите? - раздался голос. Кагами даже не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы узнать, кто это - кроме Аомине, никто не разговаривал с такой лениво-нахальной интонацией.

\- Тецу-кун~! Приветик~! - второй голос явно принадлежал Момои.

\- Аомине-кун, Момои-сан, добрый день!

Ну вот, теперь и Куроко с ними поздоровался... Кагами со вдохом открыл глаза, не получится больше притворяться, что Аомине не существует. 

Аомине с наглой улыбкой разглядывал Сейрин. За ним маялся Сакураи с огромной корзиной для пикника в руках, Вакаматсу сердито глядел то на Аомине, то на Сейрин, Имаёши, как всегда, зловеще лыбился.

\- Ну-ка, очкастый, потеснись, я хочу посидеть с Тецу! - сказал Аомине Хьюге. 

\- Кого ты очкастым назвал, гангуро! - рассвирепел Хьюга.

\- Мальчики, ну не ссорьтесь~! - пропела Момои. - Аомине-кун, мы пришли на пикник, чтобы повысить командный дух, нам нет смысла сидеть с Сейрин! Давай просто заберём Тецу-куна с нами!

\- Кто вам даст! - рявкнул Кагами.

\- Тецу, пошли с нами! У нас есть еда! - сказал Аомине, напрочь проигнорировав Кагами. 

\- Ооо, еда...- протянул кто-то. Сейриновцы и команда Аомине оглянулись, и увидели Мурасакибару и остальных из Йосена.

\- Вот это совпадение, - сказал Теппей.

\- Это издевательство какое-то! - вспылил Хьюга. - Так мы никогда не закончим эту ментальную тренировку! Все, хватит! Оделись и поехали назад!

\- Ну вот, даже не искупались не разу! - посетовал Коганеи. 

\- Тецу-кун, останься со мной~! - воскликнула Момои.

\- Где еда? - спросил Мурасакибара.

\- Вещи взяли? - командным голосом спросил Хьюга. Сейриновцы закивали. 

\- Бегом марш! - рявкнул он, и команда рванула скорее от сумасшедших бывших товарищей Куроко, заполонивших весь пляж.

\- Тецу-кууууун~!- крикнули им вслед, но они, пыхтя и отдуваясь, бежали по песку и этого не слышали.

А через час...

\- Хм, я, кажется, что-то пропустил, - сказал Акаши, оглядывая пляж.


	5. Tsunderella

\- Тренировку продолжим на уличной площадке, - объявил Акаши. Естественно, никто не спросил, зачем и почему. Раз Акаши сказал, значит так надо. 

Только Мидорима засобирался на выход, Акаши его остановил.

\- Шинтаро, ты останься и тренируй трёхочковые броски! - и угрожающе сверкнул красным глазом.

"Хм, не очень-то и хотелось никуда идти," подумал Мидорима. Ну и что, что на улице солнышко, и приятный ветерок шевелит листья деревьев? А прохожие с интересом и восхищением будут смотреть, как знаменитая школа Тейко тренируется... Нет, это абсолютно Мидориму не интересовало, обычные занятия в спортзале то, что надо. 

Он бросал трёхочковые, пока не устали руки, а потом ещё немного.

А ночью ему приснилась говорящая лягушка.

\- Шинтаро-кун, я твоя фея-крёстная! - сказала она.

\- Я не христианин, нанодаё! - оскорблённо заявил Мидорима. Сказки ему читали в детстве, и весьма недолго - пока он сам не научился читать и не смог выбирать серьёзные, научные темы. Но он смутно припоминал, что в сказках фея-крёстная была красивой, зрелой дамой, а не лягушкой. Которая, к тому же, напрочь проигнорировала его замечание.

\- Шинтаро-кун, сходи потренироваться на уличную площадку, ты там встретишь свою судьбу, будет тебе счастье и удача!

\- Исчезни, земноводное! - ещё более обиженно сказал Мидорима. Вот ещё, он что, должен Акаши попросить, чтобы и его взяли на улицу поиграть? Абсурд.

Он перевернулся на другой бок, и лягушка пропала.

На следующей тренировке ситуация повторилась, все ушли, оставив Мидориму в гордом одиночестве. 

"Хм," только и сказал он. Другие комментарии были ниже его достоинства. Не спрашивать же у Акаши, почему все тренируются без него.

Ночью вернулась лягушка, она была недовольна.

\- Шинтаро-кун, я, между прочим, тоже имею личную жизнь. Я не хочу постоянно за тобой бегать. Сходи завтра на уличную площадку!

Утром, пока Мидорима собирался в школу, он обдумывал сон. Назойливая лягушка раздражала, может действительно выполнить её просьбу, чтобы она больше не появлялась? Сегодня был бы идеальный день, тренировки не было - Акаши с классом уехали на экскурсию в музей сёги. 

Мидорима был уверен, что экскурсия произошла по инициативе Акаши, больше никому такое не могло прийти в голову. А раз так, почему бы и не сходить на уличную площадку? Он убедится, что там ничего интересного, и тогда, если лягушка посмеет ещё раз явиться к нему во сне, он ей скажет всё, что думает.

После уроков Мидорима позаимствовал в кладовке баскетбольного клуба мячик и отправился на ближайшую уличную площадку. Там никого не было. 

"Так я и думал, нанодаё!" - скептически хмыкнул Мидорима. Ну а чего было ожидать, чемодана с деньгами или ящика бобового супа? Раз уж пришёл, нужно использовать момент.

Мидорима решил потренировать трёхочковые броски и так увлёкся, что только громкие аплодисменты заставили его заметить, что он уже не один. Мидорима огляделся, и увидел наблюдающего за ним парня, который хитро улыбался.

\- Круто! - сказал парень. - Прямо как в НБА!

Мидорима молча поправил очки.

\- Я бы хотел с тобой в одной команде играть! - продолжил парень.

Мидорима поморщился - что за фамильярность, разговаривает как со старым знакомым. Но раз упомянул про игры, он тоже баскетболист?

\- Я играю в команде Тейко, - сказал Мидорима.

\- Ух ты!~ Ну тогда мы ещё на играх встретимся, меня Такао зовут! - сказал парень, и, не дождавшись пока Мидорима тоже представится, убежал.

"Хм," подумал Мидорима. Больше абсолютно ничего интересного не произошло, и лягушка во сне тоже не появлялась. Мидорима был весьма разочарован, он подготовил целую речь на пяти страницах, где убедительно доказывал лягушке, что она обманщица и потратила его драгоценное время. 

Мидорима тогда ещё не знал, что будет играть в команде Шуутоку.


	6. Кисе/Морияма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 1-11. Кисэ/Морияма. Учить сенпая целоваться. (Kuroko no Basuke kink @ diary_ru)

Очередной поход команды Кайджо знакомиться с девушками опять окончился неудачно, а в одном особенно неприятном случае с Мориямой, окончился даже оплеухой. Морияма решил, что во всём виноват Кисе и потребовал компенсации - ужина. 

\- Но почему я должен платить, Морияма-сенпай? - проныл Кисе.  
\- Ты модель, у тебя денег полно. И вообще, если бы ты тут своей модельной внешностью не отсвечивал, у меня было бы больше шансов! - ответил Морияма. 

Кисе благоразумно промолчал насчёт того, что всего пару часов Морияма говорил, что именно присутствие Кисе будет гарантией их успеха. 

Касамацу хотел было на них наорать и отправить в школу на вечернюю тренировку, в качестве наказания за глупость и лекарства от либидо, но подумал, что провести время с Кисе для Мориямы и так будет наказанием. 

\- Ладно, делайте, что хотите, но завтра на тренировке чтобы все были в лучшей форме! - приказал он и отправился домой.

\- Пойдём в Маги Бургер? - со вздохом спросил смирившийся Кисе. Хоть он и модель и получает плату за съёмки, но представляют ли его сенпаи, сколько стоят средства ухода за кожей? А ещё и фломастеры для автографов Кисе должен покупать на свои деньги...

\- Нет, я домой! - сказал Кобори, и Хаякава увязался за ним.

Таким образом за столиком Маги Бургер Кисе и Морияма сидели вдвоём, и Кисе тихо радовался, что Морияме по аппетиту до Кагамиччи далеко.

\- Кисе, вот скажи, ну чего хотят девушки? - тоном Гамлета вопросил Морияма, сделав красивый жест надкушенным бургером.

От Кисе девушки обычно хотели автографов, но чутьё подсказывало Кисе, что сказать это сенпаю будет неуместно.

\- Они хотят чувствовать себя особенными? - предположил Кисе.

\- А что, разве комплимент для этого не то, что надо?

\- Сказать, что девушка грациозна, как самка тюленя, по-моему, не совсем то, сенпай! - дипломатически ответил Кисе. По правде говоря, это абсолютно не то, даже Касамацу-сенпай понял, что комплимент совсем никудышный. Именно эти слова и принесли Морияме пощёчину. Потом команда выясняла, что побудило Морияму на такое поэтическое сравнение. Оказалось, он прошлым вечером смотрел передачу про животных, и ему очень понравились тюлени. 

\- А чем тогда можно впечатлить девушку? - спросил Морияма.

\- Ну, девушкам нравятся умелые, уверенные парни, - ответил Кисе, всеми силами пытаясь донести до сенпая, что ему ничего, никогда не светит с девушками.

\- Умелые? Это в каком смысле, сексуальном? 

\- И в этом тоже, наверное, - смутился Кисе. Ещё не хватало, разговаривать о сексе с сенпаем.

\- Отлично, ну тогда я в пролёте, - вздохнул Морияма и уныло принялся жевать гамбургер.

Нет, Кисе не собирался разговаривать об интимной жизни сенпая, но всё-таки ему стало любопытно.

\- А что, сенпай никогда не...? - намекнул Кисе.

\- Нет, - угрюмо ответил Морияма.

\- И даже не...?

\- Нет.

\- Но целовался же?

\- Нет! И вообще, о чем ты раньше-то спрашивал, если о поцелуях только сейчас? - разозлился Морияма.

\- Я-ааа-сно~ - протянул Кисе. Не удивительно, что девушки от Мориямы шарахаются, наверное, видят голодный блеск в его глазах.

\- Сенпай, просто нужно набраться немного опыта, и тогда дело пойдёт легче! - сказал Кисе.

\- И с кем мне набираться опыта предлагаешь? - кисло осведомился Морияма.

\- Ну, вот можно со мной, например? - предложил Кисе, и, не дожидаясь ответа от ошарашенного Мориямы, прижался к его губам. Конечно, это нельзя было считать поцелуем, они же даже рты не открыли, но, возможно, теперь наконец сенпая отпустит навязчивая идея таскать Кисе на охоту за девушками?

Кисе отстранился, на всякий случай готовясь драпать, если сенпай решит его побить. За Мориямой раньше не наблюдалось склонности к насилию, но, судя по тому, что цвет его лица приближался к томатному, что-то могло произойти.

\- Кисе... - начал Морияма.

\- Извини, сенпай, я наверное погорячился! - торопливо перебил Кисе.

\- Нет, теперь я всё понял! Кисе, я гей!

\- Что-о-о?

\- Кисе, скажи мне, вот чего хотят парни? 

Только долгая карьера модели, которая натренировала в любой ситуации беречь лицо, не позволила Кисе самоубиться об стол.


	7. МидоТака. Поиск эрогенных зон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 2-51. Такао/Мидорима. Поиск эрогенных зон. (Kuroko no Basuke kink @ diary_ru)

Не так, совсем не так представлял себе Такао происходящее. В его фантазиях Шин-чан мило краснел и смущался, прикрывал свои удивительные изумрудные глаза, стыдливо отворачивался, пытаясь скрыть румянец на нежных щеках, пытался подавить реакцию тела на бесстыдные ласки Такао, но беспомощно поддавался...

Вот только реальность была совсем иной. Если подумать, всё верно - Мидориму ничего не могло смутить. Дурацкая тележка, в которой его по городу возил Такао, совершенно не казалась Мидориме позорной. То, что все тихо хихикали над счастливыми предметами Мидоримы, его ничуть не беспокоило. Такао должен был догадаться, что и в постели Шин-чан не будет вести себя как трепетная барышня, а так, как и всегда - "пришёл, увидел, победил". Со стороны казалось, у аса Шуутоку столько собственного достоинства, что оно вытеснило любые другие чувства. Но Такао повезло - либидо у Шин-чана всё-таки сохранилось.

\- Так хорошо? - спросил Мидорима.  
\- Да... - выдохнул в ответ Такао. Ему вообще всё равно как, ему всё хорошо, лишь бы Шин-чан продолжал трогать его. Шин-чан даже снял бинты, и Такао казалось, что это ещё один знак того, что Шин-чан хоть немножко, но испытывает к нему какие-то чувства. Главный знак, естественно, то, что они лежат сейчас на кровати Шин-чана почти голые, что горячее, тяжёлое тело Шин-чана прижимает Такао к постели, а его руки ("Без бинтов!" - ещё раз торжествующе отмечает про себя Такао) медленно скользят по коже Такао в поисках чувствительных местечек.

\- А это тебе нравится? - спрашивает Мидорима и легонько щипает сосок Такао.  
\- Шин-чан, - стонет Такао. Нет, совсем не так он себе это представлял, он думал, что будет дразнить Шин-чана, что будет забавно и горячо. А не так, как сейчас - как будто Шин-чан заглядывает в самое сердце Такао, как будто снимает маску Такао, под которой он обычно прячется, маску весельчака и хитреца, и гладит своими тонкими, холёными пальцами не тело Такао, а душу.

В фантазиях Такао было не так, но реальность ему нравится больше.


	8. МидоТака, МомоКуро, ПЧ, АоКисе, КагаКуро

_На заявку 2-16. Мидорима/Такао, Акаши/Такао. Поставить на кон в сеги Такао и проиграть. (KnB One String @ diary_ru)_

\- Шин-чан, как ты мог? - драматично заламывая руки, возопил Такао.  
\- Такао, помолчи, - привычно ответил Мидорима, но, ощущая свою вину, тихо добавил: - Это всего на неделю. А потом я тебе возмещу...  
\- Шин-чан, ничто не сможет возместить моральный ущерб! Разве что если ты согласишься одеть костюм горничной? - с надеждой взглянул на него Такао.  
Пока Мидорима мариновался в угрызениях совести и терзался нежеланием косплеить горничную, вмешался Акаши.  
\- Хватить излишних разговоров. Такао, готовь повозку, домой меня доставишь ты! - Акаши кинул взгляд на Такао и внезапно приказал: - Подойди-ка!  
Тот опасливо приблизился. Акаши взял его за подбородок и вгляделся в лицо.  
\- Свою задницу тоже готовь! - решительно сказал он.  
"Ну, Шин-чан, одним костюмом горничной ты у меня не обойдёшься!" - зло подумал Такао.

 

 _На заявку 2-18. Момои/Куроко. Пикап. (KnB One String @ diary_ru)_

\- Смотри, какая машинка хорошая! Розовенькая! - радовалась Момои.  
\- Это не машинка, это пикап, - устало ответил Куроко. Оказалось, что выбирать автомобиль с Момои не менее утомительно, чем выбирать одежду.  
\- Какой кузов большой! Там сможем наших детишек возить, да, Тецу-кун?  
Куроко представил детей, сложенных штабелями как дрова в открытом кузове. Кто бы мог подумать, что Момои, во всех других отношениях компетентная и сообразительная, в машинах не понимает абсолютно ничего...  
\- Момои-сан, давай лучше посмотрим минивэны, - предложил Куроко. - Там может тоже розовые есть.

 

 _На заявку 2-20. ПЧ. 50 лет спустя. H! (KnB One String @ diary_ru)_

\- Я помню, любил такого парня, Такао его звали. Интересно, где он сейчас, жив ещё?  
\- Шин-чан, ты чего? Такао - это я!

***

\- Дай-чан! Дай-чан! Дай-чан!!  
\- Да чего ты орёшь, дура? Дай поспать!  
\- Слава богу, а я уж думала, ты помер...

***

\- Курокочи, ты весь морщинистый как сушёный гриб! Но я всё равно тебя люб...  
Закончить Кисе не смог - даже в почтенном возрасте Куроко умел дать хорошего тычка под рёбра.

***

\- Ацуши, Ацуши, говорил же я тебе, не ешь столько сладкого...  
Акаши печально рассматривал экспонат в кунсткамере: "Единственный в мире захарившийся человек - Мурасакибара А."

 

 _На заявку 2-22. Аомине/Кисе. Кисе переезжает в соседнюю с Аомине квартиру и делает ремонт, отчего тот просыпается одним летним утром.(KnB One String @ diary_ru)_

Аомине проснулся, и осознал, что что-то не то. Во-первых, на улице было непривычно светло. Во-вторых, из соседней квартиры немелодично напевали: "Не кочегары мы, не плотники, ля-ля-ля-ля, ля-ля-ля-ля!" и подыгрывали себе дрелью. Поначалу Аомине решил, что это странный сон. Но, нашарив мобилку и убедившись в том, что действительно восемь утра, а он не спит, Аомине решил пойти в соседнюю квартиру и набить морду певцу.

Он с трудом поднялся, натянул майку и шорты и пошёл на звук постоянно повторяющейся строчки песни про кочегаров и плотников. Продолжения певец, очевидно, не знал. В голосе было что-то странно знакомое. Аомине забарабанил в соседскую дверь и приготовил отборных ругательств. Но, когда дверь открылась, нехорошие слова просто испарились.

\- Аоминеччи, доброе утро! - лучезарно улыбнулся ему Кисе.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь вообще? - спросил Аомине, не тратя время на объяснения, что утро не может быть добрым.  
\- А вот, ремонтик! - Кисе продемонстрировал дрель.  
\- Дай сюда! - Аомине выхватил её из рук Кисе и захлопнул дверь, из-за которой слышалось "Аоминеччи, мне она ещё нужна!"

\- Теперь смогу поспать! - сказал Аомине, вернувшись к себе и закинув дрель поглубже под кровать.

Но уже через десять минут по стене задорно застучали молотком, подпевая в ритм: "Пуш ми энд зен джаст тач ми!"

 

 _На заявку 2-25. Куроко|Кагами. Уронить Кагами на ногу сумку с инструментами. (KnB One String @ diary_ru) AU!_

\- Аргхх, Куроко, осторожнее! - прошипел Кагами и стряхнул с ноги уроненную Куроко сумку.  
\- Тсс! - вместо извинений ответил Куроко и поднял сумку, в которой тихо звякнул лом и отмычки.  
\- Сам знаю, - прошептал Кагами. Ещё не хватало шумом призвать сюда охранников.

В наушнике Кагами сухо треснуло статическое электричество и голос Акаши приказал начинать операцию.

\- Куроко, пошли! - сказал Кагами. Куроко кивнул.

Ограбление века вступило в первую фазу.


	9. Демоническое АУ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заявку НТ1-01. Любые персонажи, демоническое АУ. Все, что вы хотели знать про обитателей ада и кое-что, что вы знать не хотели. H! (KnB One String @ diary_ru)

Перед самым рассветом Кисе на подгибающихся ногах протиснулся в уже закрывающиеся Врата Ада. 

\- Что, укатали? - с притворным сочувствием спросил Хайзаки, как всегда отиравшийся возле Врат.

Кисе только улыбнулся. Ангела с два он пожалуется Хайзаки, теперь Кисе главный инкуб Ада, а Хайзаки пусть кусает локти и охраняет вход.

\- Ну что ты, это же одно развлечение! Кстати, Акаши вернулся? - спросил Кисе.

\- Босс у себя, - махнул рукой Хайзаки в сторону Огненной башни.

Кисе кивнул и направился сдавать отчёт о проделанной работе.

В приёмной Акаши, как обычно, было шумно - бегали уродливые гомункулы, разнося приказы и постановления, бесенята нервничали и повизгивали, ощущая присутствие Акаши. Тёмный алхимик Мидорима, сидевший ближе всего к кабинету Акаши, с презрением смотрел на них, не одобряя их слабость. Аомине спал, и с храпом из его ноздрей вырывались тонкие язычки пламени. Сидевший рядом с ним какой-то мелкий демон опасливо ёжился, но не решался покинуть очередь. А в конце очереди Куроко, на этот раз видим, сидел и читал Malleus Maleficarum. 

Кисе примостился рядом.

\- Как делишки, Курокочи?

\- Не называй меня так, прокляну, - ровным тоном ответил Куроко.

\- Курокочи такой злой! А ведь меня пожалеть надо, я устал! - проныл Кисе.

\- Акаши скажи, он тебя пожалеет. И работу новую даст, раз ты с этой не справляешься, - ответил Куроко.

Не смотря на вечную жару в Аду, Кисе вздрогнул. Жаловаться Акаши - себе дороже. Как будто мысли Кисе притянули недоброе - дверь в кабинет Акаши со зловещим скрипом отворилась и оттуда раздался голос, тихий, но проникающий в мозг, минуя уши.

\- Кисе, зайди!

Кисе прошёл мимо сидящих в очереди, поймав недовольный взгляд Мидоримы. А что делать, он же не по своему желанию вперёд лезет, раз вызвали, то надо идти. 

Кисе тихонько вздохнул. Каждое утро устный отчёт, каждую неделю письменный, каждый месяц статистическая сводка, каждый квартал - анализ тенденций... Вот они, настоящие адские муки, а не то, что себе представляют несведущие.


	10. КисеМацу и ДСВ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драбблики на 14.февраля

\- Сенпай, вот! - Кисе протянул Касамацу розовую коробочку в форме сердца.  
\- Это что? - нахмурившись, спросил тот.  
\- Шоколад! - улыбнулся Кисе. Касамацу не торопился принимать подарок. - Бери, у меня его много!  
\- Ты что, хвастаешься? - еще больше насупившись, спросил Касамацу.  
\- Нет, нет! - замахал руками Кисе. Надо же было сказать такую глупость. Нужно было объяснить нормально! - Я просто хотел тебе подарить...  
\- Я не люблю сладкое. И вообще, на тренировке не время для такой ерунды, - отрезал Касамацу и отправился отрабатывать штрафные броски.  
Кисе вздохнул. За свою жизнь он принял тысячи шоколадок, но и не подозревал, насколько труднее их дарить, чем принимать.

 

***

Было время, когда Касамацу был не крутым капитаном Кайджо, а обычным школьником Юкио-куном. И в это давнее время он единственный раз в жизни подарил девочке шоколад. Он долго не осмеливался, десять раз повторил про себя, что скажет, когда будет дарить, и наконец собрался с духом. Но от волнения он заикался, а шоколадка, которую он сжимал в потеющих ладошках, помялась и растаяла. Девочка только посмеялась над ним.

Касамацу считал, что именно тогда начались его проблемы с женщинами - это была травма на всю жизнь. Правда, он давно забыл, как звали ту девочку и чем она ему нравилась. Зато получилась хорошая отговорка - "какие могут быть девушки, у меня травма!" Особенно хорошо шла отговорка, когда Морияма опять агитировал идти знакомиться с красавицами студентками. 

Но Касамацу почувствовал, что его верой-правдой служившая отмазка дает слабину, когда в Кайджо появился Кисе. Конечно, он далеко не девушка. Касамацу вообще не думал, что ему может понравится такой шумный, эмоциональный, взбалмошный человек. Кисе одновременно хотелось и уебать и вые... Тьфу, черт! Вот, очередное доказательство того, что Кисе вреден для здоровья, обычно Касамацу такие слова не употреблял.

Однако вот что странно, чем дольше они были в одной команде, тем больше Касамацу хотелось подарить Кисе шоколадку. А еще лучше, кормить ею с рук. Желание это накатывало каждые раз, когда Кисе улыбался ему. Травма, кажется, начала забываться. Касамацу с беспокойством смотрел в будущее и размышлял, как долго он продержится, не предложив Кисе встречаться. 

Зато по крайней мере Касамацу был уверен, что на этот раз он не будет заикаться, ведь он крутой капитан Кайджо.


	11. Мурасакибара/Акаши. Фудплей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мурасакибара / Акаши. NC-17! Фудплей.

"Ака-чин весь такой сладенький," - думал Мурасакибара. Конечно, вслух он этого не говорил - Акаши бы обиделся. Даже Мурасакибара заметил, что Акаши не любит, когда слишком явно обращают внимание на его рост и кавайность. Потому Мурасакибара только про себя размышляет, что волосы Ака-чина по цвету совсем как карамелизированные яблоки, что продаются на летних фестивалях. А пальцы на ногах Ака-чина напоминают круглые розовые виноградинки. А еще Мурасакибара любит сочный маленький членик Ака-чина и с большим удовольствием его сосёт, осторожно отодвигая тонкую кожу от головки члена, будто разворачивая его как кукурузную палочку.

Но больше всего Мурасакибаре нравится сладкая жопка Ака-чина. Акаши, наверное, знает - он вообще всё знает. Но, тем не менее, позволяет Мурасакибаре всякие вольности. Например, однажды Акаши позволил засунуть себе в задницу банан. Правда, не очень получилось - фрукт был слишком спелый и только размазался по сморщенному анусу Акаши. Но это ничего, Мурасакибара с удовольствием всё слизал. Он захотел предложить Акаши сделать фруктовый салат, но решил, что не самый подходящий момент. 

А недавно Мурасакибара трахал Акаши мятным леденцом на палочке. Ака-чин ёрзал и тяжело дышал, его дырочка судорожно сжималась вокруг конфеты и сразу расслаблялась - мята слишком щипала нежные ткани. Мурасакибара не смог долго на это смотреть, он вытащил леденец и вылизывал задницу Акаши, пока там и намека на мяту не осталось, а ощущался только естественный вкус Ака-чина.

Это был любимый вкус Мурасакибары, так лучше всего ощущалась реальность того, что Ака-чин позволяет с собой делать. В такие моменты ему хотелось сьесть Акаши целиком. Он ничего не говорил, но Акаши, наверное, и так знал.


	12. КисеМацу и бонусный Морияма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> КисеМацу и бонусный Морияма

\- Сенпай, а у меня не толстая попа? А то фотограф мне сказал...  
Что именно фотограф сказал, Касамацу пропустил мимо ушей. Кисе пытался извернуться так, чтобы без зеркала рассмотреть свою пятую точку, обтянутую полосатыми трусами неприлично маленького размера. Зрелище было захватывающим.  
\- Нормальная у тебя задница, - оценил Касамацу. И, спохватившись, добавил: "Одевайся быстрее, идиот! Простудишься!"  
"Перестаньте быть такими геями!" - дружно подумали остальные члены команды, почувствовашие себя лишними в раздевалке с Кисе и Касамацу.

***

\- Слушай, а у меня не толстая попа? - задумчиво спросил Морияма.  
\- Ты что, сдурел? - Касамацу не поверил своим ушам.  
\- Должна же быть какая-то причина, почему я не нравлюсь девушкам...  
\- О девушках сенпай ничего не знает! - ревниво встрял в разговор Кисе и сразу получил пинка.


	13. Цундере Касамацу (КисеМацу)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Морияма придумывает план, как Касамацу освободиться от назойливого внимания Кисе.

\- Как же он надоел! - вздохнул Касамацу. Ему удалось отбиться от Кисе и его разговоров на какое-то время, но явно ненадолго.  
\- Он к тебе пристаёт только потому, что тебя это бесит, - заметил Морияма.  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - проворчал Касамацу. - Может придумаешь, как это прекратить, раз такой умный?  
\- Одна идейка у меня есть!  
***  
На следующей тренировке Кисе только зашёл в спортзал, как Касамацу сразу устремился к нему.  
\- Наконец ты пришёл, мы уже тебя заждались! - сказал он с улыбкой. Кисе замер, вытаращив глаза.  
\- Переодевайся скорее! - Касамацу улыбнулся ещё шире и легонько дружелюбно похлопал Кисе по плечу. Кисе уронил свою сумку, подходящих слов он всё еще не мог найти.  
\- Ведь без тебя мы не можем тренироваться, Кисусик! - решил добить его Касамацу.  
\- Семпаааай! - Кисе наконец отмер. - Я всегда знал, что в душе ты меня любишь!  
\- Что?  
\- Теперь мы будем лучшими друзьями, мы будем ходить вместе на шоппинг, сможем носить одинаковую одежду, мы будем говорить по телефону часами!  
\- А???  
\- Пойдём ко мне в гости, я познакомлю тебя с моими сёстрами! - Кисе в порыве чувств бросился Касамацу на шею.  
\- Морияма! - заорал Касамацу. - Ты говорил, что он от меня отстанет!  
\- Совет вам да любовь, поздравляю! - заржал Морияма.  
\- Я убью тебя! - Касамацу пытался оторвать от себя Кисе. - Сначала его, потом тебя!  
\- Итак, началась обычная тренировка в Кайджо, - голосом ведущего программы о животных сказал Кобори.  
\- Вам всем конец!!!


End file.
